Some Things Just Don't Belong
by edward.jonas
Summary: Shikamaru is assigned a mission of escorting a sand ninja back to the sand village. What happens when he finds out who it is? How will what he thinks is an easy mission turn out? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

(if I did Sakura wouldn't cry so much'')

This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it :D Please review! ( critizism is greatly appreciated)

_*****thoughts are in italic*_

Shikamaru woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. He sat up in his bed and thought about how his day would unfold. "Damn! I'm going to be late!", he yelled as he jumped out of bed and scrambled to get his uniform on. He ran through his house trying to find all his weapons. When he finished packing up all his stuff, he ran out the door and towards the Hokage's office.

Shikamaru got to the Hokage's office and was panting heavily._'She hates when anyone is late' _He got to the door and collected himself before puting his hand on the door knob. Before he could turn the knob he was pushed back into the wall behind him. "Shikamaru?!" Tsunade yelled as she walked out her door.

"Do you realize what time it is?" She said as she walked towards Shikamaru.

"Uh, its ten thirty." He said as he pulled himself out of the indent that was now in the wall.

"Yes, and you were scheduled to be here at nine-thirty!" She said as she shaked her fist at him and walked toward his direction. Shizune squeezed her way between Tsunade and Shikamaru before Tsunade could smash Shikamaru's face into the ground.

"Lady Hokage! Don't forget the reason you called Shikamaru here!" Shizune said quickly.

"Yes, well, i will deal with your punishment later Shikamaru." She said as she walked back into her office. _'my imprint in the wall wasn't enough? Women are so troublesome.''_

They all settled into the office before Tsunade started talking again,"Shikamaru, I called you here because i have a mission for you. I need you to be an escort for a sand village shinobi. You will have to meet that person at the gate and you will take him or her back to their village. Now get out!"

Shikamaru quickly took a bow and walked out of the room.

"Do you think its a good idea to have him escort _her?_" Shizune said with concern.

"Shikamaru is the only one who can handle _her_."

Shikamaru walked down the street towards the main gate and decided that he would take his usual path and look up at the clouds like he usually does. Soon Shikamaru was deep in thought,_ 'I wonder who the person i am escorting is. I really hope it isn't that really scary guy Garra. That guy gives me the creeps. So does Kankuro. I may not come back alive if its them.' _Shikamaru was so lost in thought that he didn't realize when he got to the gate. When he looked forward he saw that he was about to run into a woman standing in front of him. He ran into her causing her to drop some of the things she was holding.

"Damn, I'm so sorry! Let me help you with that." Shikamaru said as he picked up some of the things on the ground."No, its okay, but next time pay a _little_ more attention." As Shikamaru was picking up her stuff he noticed that there was a giant fan on the floor.

"Temari?" The woman looked down at him in surprise, "Shikamaru?"

**AC:**Thank you for reading!! Well I hope you liked it! I will only post a new chapter if people like it, because whats the point in spending my time writing a story NOBODY is going to ready. Well thanks to whoever read this ^_^

**Subscribe and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**I wrote the first chapter and I got review from Jade Rid :) I wrote this chapter for her :D yay! Thanks for the review 3 It made me feel happy :3**

**Shikamaru stared at her for a second before collecting his thoughts. _'Damn! Escorting HER is worse than Garra and Kankuro put together!'_ He quickly stood up and had a slight blush on his face. He quickly controlled his hormones and turned to face Temari.**

"So, i guess i'm escorting you back to your village?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's a _stupid_ question. Why else would you be here?" Temari said with a grin on her face.

_'How troublesome. This is going to be a **long** mission'_ Shikamaru thought before he spoke up again. "Okay, well, i need to pick up some supplies before we get going." He said as he gestured for her to follow him into the village.

"That is so like you. Always unprepared," Temari said as she walked behind him.

"Could we please just get through this without all your arguments?" Shikamaru said over his shoulder.

"Then don't give me anything to argue with you about," She replied.

_'Women. They just love conflict' _Shikamaru thought as he headed toward his house to get the rest of his weapons and some food.

They got to Shikamaru's apartment and he unlocked the door to let them in. He walked into his bedroom and started putting all his weapons into his bag. He closed up the bag and turned around to find Temari's face only inches from his. A rosy blush flushed across both their faces.

"Uh, what are you doing in here?" Shikamaru said as he backed up from her face.

"Why? Can't handle a woman in your room?" She replied with a sly smile on her face.

"No, but I thought you would be staying in the living room," He said as he went into his closet to get some extra clothes just in case.

"I thought i would see what you were doing. Its really boring in your house. Well, then again, your pretty boring yourself," She said with a slight giggle.

_'Ugh. I don't think i will be able to handle her for this mission. No, I'm not going to let her be the superior one,'_ He thought as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen to get some food.

Shikamaru finished packing all the food and headed out the door with Temari on his heels. He locked the door behind her and they began to walk down the street. As they walked they saw a group of people looking at them. One came up to them and stared at them with his bright blue eyes, his name is Naruto.

"Uh.. some of the guys want to know if you guys are, you know, together?" Naruto said with curiosity.

"No!" They both said at the same time.

"Uh huh.." Naruto said with narrow eyes as he turned and walked away.

Shkamaru and Temari looked at each other for a second and then kept walking toward the main gate.

When they reached the main gate, Temari spun around and looked at Shikamaru. "I know you don't want to take this mission," She said with a half smile.

"Your right, I don't, but i will," Shikamaru said in reply.

"Why?" She asked with a confused but amused look on her face.

"I don't really know, but I think we should get going before Tsunade gets mad about me not getting you there in time."

They walked out of the village together, unaware of what is going to happen to them during the next few days.

**AC: I hope you liked this chapter. I am actually out of town right now so I don't know when i will be able to update. Hopefully soon ^_^ Please Review and Subscribe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters relating to the anime.**

**AC: Okay, here is the third chapter. I really have no idea how this is going to end so if anyone has any suggestions please TELL ME! haha! ^_^**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Temari and Shikamaru were walking down the road and Shikamaru looked as if he would fall asleep while he walked.

"Is someone a little tired" Temari said as she she shoved Shikamaru almost making him lose his balance.

"Woah, maybe we should set up camp for tonight," He said as he stood up straight and tried to make it seem like he isn't tired.

"Sure, whatever you say," She whispered sarcastically as they began building a fire and setting up a tent.

They finished eating their dinner in silence and headed towards the tent. They both looked at each other when they realized that they had to sleep in the same tent. Temari quickly looked away and stepped inside the tent. Shikamaru decided that he would wait until she fell asleep before he went into the tent. He didn't want to run into conflict with her again.

_'I can't even go to sleep when i want to because of this troublesome woman' _Shikamaru thought as he walked off into the woods. He found a spot where there were no trees and he could see the sky.

"Yes, there are clouds out tonight," Shikamaru said to himself as he lay on the grass. He didn't realize it but he was slowly falling asleep. He was then in a deep sleep.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" a woman's voice echoed to him. He sat up from on the grass and looked around.

"Shikamaru!" the voice screamed again.

Shikamaru ran towards the sound and found himself back at the camp. He ran over to the tent and opened it up.

"Temari?" He said confused.

"Sh..ik..amaru?" She muttered from underneath her blanket.

Shikamaru grabbed the blanket off of her and saw her drenched in her own blood. She had kunai sticking out of different parts of her body.

"What the...." Shikamaru started to say but then realized that he had tears coming from his eyes.

"I think i love you Tem.." he started to say but was interrupted by someone talking outside of the tent.

"Hahaha! And I thought she was alone. I guess i'll have to finish you off too," the voice said. Shikamaru saw the large shadow coming toward the tent. Then a kunai came at him from all directions.

* * *

_Shikamaru jumped and was sitting upright in the grass. __'it was just a dream? Maybe i should go check on the tent just in case.'_

Shikamaru ran towards the camp and poked his head into the tent. He saw a peaceful Temari laying in her blanket.

_'I can't believe i said I loved Temari. Ha! Like that would ever happen. What if it does? Ew, thats really scary..' _He thought to himself before he heard her move in her blankets.

Shikamaru laid next to Temari, not to close to the point where when he woke up he would get punched in the face, and fell asleep.

* * *

**AC: Okay! Well here you go! Let me know what you think. The whole dream thing seems kind cheezy to me, but remember this is my first FanFic. Thanks for reading!**

**Review and Subscribe! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters relating to the anime.**

**Well, thanks for reading this far. (i didnt think i would get anyone to read my story :P) Enjoy!

* * *

**

When Temari awoke the next morning she saw that she was only a few inches away from a sleeping Shikamaru. She fought the urge to wake him up and smack the crap out of him for being too close. Instead, she got up and maneuvered herself around him. She put her foot on the edge of his blanket and lost her balance. She caught her balance before she could wake him. She was balancing on her toes and her body was almost touching Shikamaru. She slowly up righted herself and continued to walk around him. At that moment Shikamaru shifted his position as to get comfortable but in doing this he tripped Temari making her fall on him.

"Ugh!" Shikamaru groaned.

"Geez Shkamaru! Could you be any clumsier!" Temari yelled at him as she got up off of him.

_'Damn, she didn't look like she weighed that much.'_ Shikamaru thought as he sat up and grabbed his stomach in pain.

"What were you doing?" He said as he stood up and she walked to her bag to get her things packed up.

"Oh, I was just trying to get around you to my stuff. Why?" Temari replied.

"I just thought that if you wanted to get by me you would shove me out of the way or something," He said with a slight grin.

When she saw him grin she immediately shoved him out of the way so she could get to the door. "Better?"

Shikamaru just stood there and waited for her to leave before he started packing up all his things.

* * *

Soon, Temari and Shikamaru were back on the road and off to the Sand Village.

They then came up to a small town and decided (with some arguments) that they would stay and get something to eat and maybe go to the hot springs.

Suddenly, when they were walking down the road, a beautiful woman walked up to Shikamaru.

"Hello. Why don't you and me go and get something to eat?" the woman said seductively as she grabbed Shikamaru's hand.

"Uh, sure, i guess," Shikamaru replied.

As Shikamaru walked away, Temari couldn't help by feel somewhat jealous. _'Ugh! Why should I be jealous? Its just Shikamaru. He is boring anyways. The girl will probably leave him at the restaurant before the food gets there.'_

After thinking that, Temari got kinda worried that the woman would actually like him and might do something different to him. She wouldn't let that happen. Not in a million years.

She then walked in the direction that Shikamaru and the woman went.

* * *

Meanwhile, the woman took Shikamaru to a small restaurant in the center of the small town.

"So, i see your a ninja. That's actually really sexy," the woman said to him as she scooted closer to him.

"Uh.. yea, I guess," Shikamaru said starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Is that woman you were with your girlfriend?" the woman said curiously.

"Uhm.. no.." He said. After he said that the woman tried to kiss him and started feeling him up.

"Okay, I think you've gone far enough," Shikamaru said as he gently pushed the woman off of him.

"Come on, just one kiss?" She said with a pouty face.

"I don't-", Shikamaru started to say but was then silenced by a very forceful kiss. Shikamaru tried to break the kiss, but when he pulled away the woman pushed even harder.

_'Damn! Is every woman so controlling? I thought Temari was bad.'_

Eventually, she had to get off to breath. When she did she had a sly smile on her face.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" the woman said as she climbed off of him and off the chairs. "Well, I better get going. I have things to do things to-," before she could finish a fist connected to her the side of her face. She went flying across the room and into the wall.

"_Now, that wasn't so bad, was it_?" Temari said mockingly as she walked towards the woman. The woman shivered with fear as Temari got closer.

"What did i do to you?" the woman asked as she curled up into a ball.

Temari knelt down and whispered into the woman's ear.

"I don't care that you are on your little _date_ with him, but I don't think its very lady like to leave a man after doing such _vile_, and _disgusting_ things!" she whispered louldy. Temari then walked over to a confused Shikamaru.

"Are you ready to go or do you have a date with some other prostitute?" Temari asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"Uh.. now that you mention it.." Shikamaru said sarcastically but quickly changed when he saw the look on Temari's face, "Nope, nothing at all."

They both then walked out of the restaurant and out of the town. Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder why Temari did what she did.

_'Why would she punch that woman like that? I wonder what she told that woman. Hmm... I guess i'll never know.'_ Shikamaru thought. He glanced over at Temari and saw that she had a troubled look on her face. Temari glanced over at him and quickly changed her facial expression.

"What are you looking at?" Temari asked harshly.

"I was just.. Nothing." Shikamaru said as he looked forward and they set off into the sunset.

* * *

**AC: YAY! FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I'm so proud of myself! hehe! Thanks for reading!**

**Review and Subscribe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with the anime.**

**

* * *

**As Shikamaru and Temari walked they didn't speak to one another. Shikamaru stared up at the clouds and Temari kept to herself. Temari was getting quite bored so she decided to mess with Shikamaru a little bit.

"Hey Shikamaru!" She yelled causing him to jump out of his daydream.

"What?! Did you see something?!" He asked with concern.

"Actually, I think I did." She said as she looked around to find the perfect place for her scheme."I'm pretty sure I heard it over there," She whispered as she pointed in the direction of a small river. Shikamaru slowly walked over to the river and started to look around trying to figure out what startled Temari. As he knelt down to look into the water, to see if anything might have fallen from a tree and hit the water, Temari came up behind him and slightly bumped him causing him to lose his balance.

"Wha-?!" Shikamaru gasped as he fell head first into the cold water in front of him.

Temari started laughing hysterically as she looked at the soaking wet Shikamaru sitting in the two-foot deep water. Shikamaru started to get up and out of the water but as he stepped on a nearby rock he didn't realize that it was covered in moss, and fell forward again causing his chin to hit the moss covered rock.

"Agh!" He yelled in pain while holding onto his chin. Temari stayed on the grass laughing until it made her eyes water.

"Damn it, Temari!" he yelled at her, but then realized that yelling at her wouldn't make a difference because she is so damn stubborn.

Temari pulled herself together and got up off the ground to respond to what Shikamaru said to her.

"I was jus-" She started to say but was cut off when Shikamaru lost his 'nothing bothers me' attitude.

"You know what? I don't want to hear anything you have to say! Everything you say to me ticks me off! I am tired of it! I am debating whether or not to walk right back to village and fail this mission!" _i''d rather take my chances with Tsunade._ As Shikamaru said these words Temari's mmouth just dropped. Shimamaru stared at her for a few seconds waiting to see if she would respond. Temari finally digested the words thrown at her.

"Uh...wow Shikamaru, i didn't know you had it in you to stand up for yourself, and to _me _of all people," She said with a slight grin on her face.

"Do you think all of this is a joke? I don't think you realize the things you do," he said as he walked back to the road they were following.

"Damn! All I did was bump you. You fell into the water yourself and I didn't put that rock there for you to slip on. I don't know what your so heated about," she replied as she kept walking in the direction of her village.

"It's not even about that! _You_ would never understand what i'm talking about," he shot back as he followed behind her. _'ugh! I cant believe i'm still going to escort this _thing_ back to her village' _

"Whatever, lets just hurry up and get to your village," Shikamaru said as he walked at a safe distance from her.

_'I cant believe that wimp stood up to me. Who does he think he is? What did he mean by "i wouldnt understand"!! He is so frustrating! Wait! Woah! Why do I even care!

* * *

_

**AC: okay well sorry for not updating forever! i was out of town for like two months... anyways sorry its kinda short ^_^'**

**Subscribe and Review! Please!  
**


End file.
